


Snow Struck

by Mayghan1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kind of AU, M/M, Please read note for explanation, Post-Chroma Conclave, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayghan1/pseuds/Mayghan1
Summary: 16 people one castle and a massive snowstorm of at three days what can go wrong...Chapter 2 is teen rated, and can be considered a stand alone.





	1. Warming up

**Author's Note:**

> Never let a Colorado girl look outside praying for snow, because this is what happens. 
> 
> First note: Everything is cannon except romances (some are canon and some are my world)
> 
> There will be several chapters with different interactions, in each chapter I will add a note of what that specific chapter's rating is.

He stared out the window watching the snow fall. At the base of the Alabaster Sierra Mountains, he was used to the snow storms in Whitestone. However it had been years since he was home for one, and this was starting to look like it may be a bad one.

"Reminiscing or looking to see if she's on her way?" The voice asked, walking behind him.  


Percy didn't even have to look to see Cassandra had walked in and was about to rest her chin on his shoulder, to watch the storm as well. "Can it be both?"  


"As it should be. I'd invite you outside for a typical De Rolo snowball war, but I have a feeling you're going to decline so you can be crazy enough to head out and bring her back home."  


"Debating that actually, but if I show up at the temple, I will frighten her. But knowing Pike, she is so busy working she hasn't noticed there's nearly a foot of snow on the ground, and it doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon." He stated still staring out at the white abyss.  


"Then go get her. I've set up rooms for all the council to stay since it's dicey getting even to town unless you were raised here." Cassandra admitted. All of Vox Machina, and many of their allies were meeting in Whitestone to discuss progress since the Chroma Conclave finally fell, but the storm had made most travel impossible.  


"I'm just thinking about the logistics of getting Pike back. I am not sure she'd be down for a piggy back ride, and that's going to be at least waist deep to her."  


"I wonder if Trinket has been out for a restroom trip recently." Cassandra asked, walking towards the door again.  


"What does a bear's bowel movements have to do with a blizzard or Pike for that matter?"  


"Think about it, Brother." She called over her shoulder.  


In silence, his sister's point hit him. Cassandra was a genius. He left on a mission to find Vex.  


She was sitting at a table chatting with Vax, Keyleth, Jarrett, Zarah and Kashaw. "Hey Percy, want to sit and join us?" Vex asked, when he entered.  


"Later maybe, but I have a favor to offer you, so it can be a favor for me."  


"How very altruistic of you, De Rolo." Vax laughed.  


"What's the favor, dear?"  


"May I take Trinket out for a restroom break?"  


"Um, Sure? How is this a favor for you?"  


"Pike is still at Sarenrae's temple."  


"Ah, by all means. Then take the necklace and pop him in after you get back, so less worrying about nature breaks, because I am thinking it's going to be a while before he can go out again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been several years since Percy had traversed this much snow, especially while it was coming down. He had put on the mask to keep from snorting snow. Trinket lumbered behind him grumbling the entire time.  


When they got to the outside of the temple, Percy instructed Trinket to stay outside and took off the mask to keep from frightening anyone who may still be in the temple. Before he could put his hand on the door, it opened seemingly at it's own accord. He had to shake his head to stop the memory of the Raven's Crest in Vassalheim. But here there were two faces looking at him.  


"Lord De Rolo!" The woman stated, opening the door further.  


"I'm not here on Whitestone business, it's just Percy. She hasn't noticed, has she?"  


"No, sir, and..."  


"You didn't want to interrupt."  


"She's very dedicated." The man pointed out.  


Percy smiled, "She is, but she'd hate to feel she was jeopardizing you. Go home. I will let her know I released you."  


"Thank you, Lo..Percy." The woman commented, while both went to get their cloaks and head out.  


The man looked outside, "Um, can we get out with the bear sitting on the stairs?"  


Percy looked as well and Trinket was in bored mode, but if you didn't spend the last several years with the animal it wouldn't be obvious. "He won't bother you." Then a little louder, for the human's sake he called out. "Trinket? These are friends, let them pass."  


Trinket snuffed blowing snowflakes everywhere, and scooted to the far side of the temple steps.  


Percy walked through the temple to where he had a good idea she'd be working. Pike was kneeling at the shrine, holding her holy symbol.  


"Pike." He whispered hating to interrupt her prayer, but also hoped Sarenrae would understand.  


Her body shifted, telling him she heard, but needed to finish before she could respond. A few moments later, she stood. "Percy, what are you doing here? I thought the meetings were done."  


"Oh they are, but how long have you been praying?"  


"Only a couple hours. I did a little revamp on the alter before."  


"I figured as much. Come with me a moment, please?" She walked to him looking quizzical. As he led her to a window. "By the way, I let everyone go home, since they didn't want to interrupt to ask themselves."  


"What? I am so confused."  


"Look outside, Pike." He stated moving from the window.  


"Oh. Is it as bad as it looks?"  


"Yes."  


She started towards the room her cloak and bag were in. "Then why did you come out in it? I would have been fine here."  


"I wouldn't have been. I would have worried, and Whitestone snows can last days."  


"How am I supposed to get back? That snow is going to be at least hip level for me."  


"I thought about this. I am absolutely willing to offer a piggy back ride."  


Pike glared at him, then noticed his mischievous grin. "I think I'll stay here, then."  


"Then I will stay as well, but what I have planned to pass the time may not be okay in a god's sanctuary."  


"Oh, Percy what do you have in mind?"  


He leaned down and whispered in her ear. As he continued her blush became more prominent. "Oh my, you are expecting days aren't you? Well those plans are almost worth a piggy back offer. You're right, Sarenrae's temple isn't the place for that."  


He kissed her blushing cheek, "Trinket is waiting outside, willing to carry you back."  


"Much more dignified." She stated, as they exited the building.  


As they got to Trinket, Percy handed the mask to Pike. "I know it's big but it will cause snow not to get in your nose and eyes."  


"What about you?" She asked, feeling ridiculous with the large raven mask over her face resting on her shoulders.  


"Ascots are not just aesthetic my dear." He stated, retying the article of clothing as a bandanna.  


When they finally arrived at the courtyard, Percy lifted Pike off of Trinket. "Go warm up, I am going to take Trinket to Vex." He stated as he put Raven's Slumber up to Trinket and he was sucked in. "sorry Buddy," He whispered as the bear disappeared.  


Pike chuckled. "He doesn't feel that you know that, right? Vex double and triple checked with him."  


"I know, but..."  


"Magic, I get it. I'm going to change." She told him, squeezing his hand.  


He delivered the necklace to Vex, and went upstairs to his room. Pike was in a robe, looking for dry clothes, and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.  


"You're quicker than I expected or I took way longer than I thought."  


"I wasn't wearing armor, it doesn't take long to take off a tunic, Percy. You should know that by now."  


"I meant the fire." Percy clarified, ignoring the flirtatious bait, for a moment anyway.  


"It was roaring when I came in. I figured you started it before you came to rescue me." Pike stated, rubbing her hair dry in a towel.  


Percy stared, confused at the fire, then realized there was a piece of paper on the mantle. He read it quickly, and muttered "Smart ass" as he read it.  


"Found out who did it?"  


"Cassandra. She left a note, want me to read it to you?"  


"Sure?"  


"Percy and Pike, enjoy the fire. I hope it helps you dry quickly. Normally I would say warm up, but with you two in a room, especially alone, warm won't be a problem. Love Cassandra."  


"I second smart ass. But since we do have a room in private and a fire we could..." She trailed off with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  


"We could. what?"  


"Well you had a whole list of things planned earlier. If we don't start on those, we may have to continue after the storm, which isn't terrible but not time efficient."  


"Valid point, my dear, so where would you like to start on this list?"  


Pike took the towel off her head and let it and her robe pool at her feet. "First we need to get you out of those wet clothes, Percy."  


"By all means," Percy started, just to be cut off by Pike pulling him into a kiss, and her hands deftly stripping him.  


As soon as he was as nude as she, Pike led him to the reading chair in front of the fire, and pushed him back gently. "Sit," she instructed.  


He did as instructed and lifted her into his lap "I don't remember you being bossy on my list."  


"I didn't think the list was exhaustive." She replied against his lips.  


As the kiss intensified, Percy's fingers slid between them. He swallowed her purr as one finger teased her.  


She pulled away and moaned as the finger entered her. "Percy!"  


"Relax love, let me pleasure you." He whispered, before pulling her back for another kiss.  


As the kiss continued Pike felt between them and started caressing his penis. It twitched under her gentle manipulation. His fingers found her clit and pinched gently, making her moan. Pike lifted her hips a little to assist him into her.  


"Are you sure you're ready, Pike?" Percy whispered.  


She kissed him again as she settled down on him. Slowly she rode him, as his fingers still gave attention to her clit.  


Soon Percy knew she was getting close as her rhythm gradually got faster and her moans turned to whimpers. When he knew she was ready he pinched her clit just a little harder than he had been. The shock of pleasant pain pushed her over, moaning his name. He also hit his limit. As they both recuperated, Pike's head on his chest.  


"We may kill each other if we keep that pace until the snow ends." She told him.  


Percy laughed, "Then we will attempt to pace ourselves."


	2. To Siblings and Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vax and Cassandra talk  
> teen rating

Cassandra De Rolo watched the snow from the foyer, she wouldn't admit she was actually watching for her brother. Percival was an adult and could handle a snowstorm. As a bonus, he was with Pike. Cassandra knew there was nothing her brother wouldn't do to protect, all of Vox Machina, but especially the gnome cleric. And Pike would do the same for him. She shouldn't worry, there are no dragons. Whitestone was safe again, well for the exception of the weather.  


"Percy and Pike will be fine. They have Trinket. Those three will always have each other's backs. Vex would have never lent her bear if she didn't believe that with all of her heart." A gentle voice, stated behind her.  


Cassandra straightened, not out of alarm, but habit. It was bizarre not being the only well trained rogue in the castle. Even if she didn't recognize the voice, she would have know it was Vax'ildan because she did hear him enter the room.  


"I know. This isn't the first snowstorm my brother has been dumb enough to risk for someone he loves." Cassandra stated, turning to speak to the half-elf.  


"That sounds like a story that could be interesting." Vax stated with a smirk.  


"You want to hear it to hold over Percy." Cassandra laughed.  


"Only partially. I would really like to hear it so I can hear about pre- Vox Machina and Pre-Orthax or Ripley Percival, because he keeps that very much to himself. But you don't have to indulge me. I actually was looking for you for another reason."  


The younger woman cocked her eyebrow. While Vax often saw the family resemblance, it was very defined in their questioning, yet guarded look.  


"Do you need something? I know we're not used to having this many people in the castle at one time so if something is not up to standards..." Cassandra started, very much embodying heir of Whitestone, and hostess.  


Vax laughed. "Cassandra, we are used to sleeping on the ground or with weird blue servants who can only cook chicken, we appreciate everything we can get. I just wanted to tell you I know being the oldest sibling can suck at times, and if you ever need to vent I am here."  


"Well thank you Vax, but Percy is a couple years older than I am."  


"Age wise he may be, but you were thrown into leading this area and becoming heir apparent, while he was out with us making sure you had something to lead. Percy had seven other people to share the responsibility with. You have assistance, but I don't know if you have friends."  


"Friends are hard to come by." She admitted. "Especially when anyone who could be considered a potential friend knows I have betrayed everyone in my life, even my own brother who I had thought was dead for years."  


Vax nodded in understanding, and sat in a chair in the room they had occupied. He waved a hand at another chair inviting her to sit as well.  


"I am going to talk a little out of school here. Everyone has done something in their life to betray someone they love. Sometimes unintentionally, sometimes its a consequence for what seemed to be a well thought plan at the time. One time Keyleth and Vex, befriended an ilithid, or mind flayer, who ultimately tried to kill us. Scanlan has held instrumental tools too long. Even perfect Pike has disappeared from an astral projection state at moments that could have, and probably should have killed us. Grog wouldn't give up a cursed weapon even after it killed him. I have walked headlong into way too many traps to mention them all, including but not limited to nearly getting you killed."  


"I notice you skipped Percy."  


"He is your brother."  


"Which means I know he has done something to be on this list."  


"He accidentally got Vex'ahlia killed once. I am not going to say it was easy to forgive that, but the good outweigh the bad in every way. Your brother has an uncanny skill of being able to salvage any bad situation and is clutch in a fight. Scanlan burned down the third house of Whitestone, to be a distraction to save the rest of us. Pike has used her connection to Sarenrae to resurrect most of our jacked up little family, including Percy. Grog turned on his blood family to protect a town and his emotional family. Vex is brilliant and loving, she got herself out of a bad situation and in that brought Trinket into our lives. I have taken potentially losing my sister into becoming a champion for a deity. And if it weren't for Keyleth and her brilliance with her magic ability I cannot tell you we would be here to have this conversation. If it weren't for her, Raishan would still be alive."  


"I betrayed you all when you first met me, how can you know the good outweighs the bad?"  


"Do you know how we met Percy?"  


"No."  


"He was rotting in a jail cell, that we broke him out of. He didn't tell us for over a year why he was in that cell. We took it on faith there was good in him. We were right. If we didn't think there was good in you, I can guarantee we wouldn't have left you alive. Percy's feelings be damned."  


"Percy would have let you kill me if any of you believed I had no redemption. My brother is pragmatic to a fault."  


"Do you truly believe that?" Vax asked, quietly.  


Cassandra sighed. "No, but I do believe you would have killed me, and made Percival understand. But it seems you all are very much into second chances."  


"And third and forth." Vax added. "Which is why my offer will always stand: if you need a friend or just a sympathetic sibling ear. I am here."  


Cassandra nodded. "I was ten and I am not sure you know this but the De Rolo clan is very head strong and Pelor forbid pissing one of us off."  


"I am truly shocked by that confession." Vax retorted, dryly.  


"As you should be." Cassandra smiled. "Anyway I was all sorts of insulted, all of my siblings were being trained to take over some part of the family, except for me. I didn't know at the time Percy was essentially in the same position. One day I got sick of hearing I was too young and go play and be a kid. So I decided to go do exactly that. The problem was while I was outside hiding it started snowing much like it is now. I got lost and couldn't find my way home. So I did the only thing I could think of; I found a nook in a boulder and wedged myself in, waiting for the snow to stop. It had to be hours, before I heard a voice. It was Percy, he was pissed. I was afraid of his anger, but I was more afraid of being lost so I yelled out."  


She sighed, as if she was living it again. "He ran over to me, lifted me out of my hidey-hole. It was one of the first times I remember seeing any of my siblings crying. He just held me for a long time, crying into my hair. Finally he kissed my forehead. 'Let's get you home, Cass.' He whispered. Percy then maneuvered me to give me a piggy back ride home."  


Cassandra paused in her story, for a wry smile. "Only once I thought Percival was killed at the hands of the Briarwoods, did I come to realize he was never angry with me that day, but scared for my safety. I went way deeper in the woods than I expected because after about ten minutes of walking, he stated 'we have a good forty five minutes before we make it back to the castle. Start talking, Little Sister.' So I told him why I was hiding and everything. In true Percy fashion he was silent letting me vent. Finally when we got in the foyer, he dumped me unceremoniously on the ground and said, 'You have ten minutes to dry off, warm up and be in the library to study with me.' Everyday after, he made sure I was studying with him. He is the reason I could take over and lead in his stead. You were right Vax'ildan, I was thrown into this but Percy was still the big brother even in that decision. "  


Vax smiled at the tale. "If Vex had done that I would have dumped her in a snow drift on the way back. Close enough to home, she wouldn't freeze but still to give me something cathartic."  


"Percy let our siblings do that dirty work. He told them what happened and after the storm cleared per De Rolo tradition us kids had a snowball fight and Vesper and Julius ganged up on me and put me in the largest drift they could find." Cassandra laughed over the memory. "Thank you Vax for the thread of friendship."  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing. I'll let you get whatever you were doing done, but do remember you now have more siblings and there is always redemption."


End file.
